pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Guild of Deals/Guide to the Professions
ups --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:46, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, since people are being stupid. Also, everyone can edit it accordingly. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:54, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::Magebane Ranger? /FrosTalk\ 18:58, 15 June 2008 (EDT) 71.229 I hate you. I just finished writing the guide but your edit conflict ruined it. NICE FUCKING JOB! Now you have to finish it... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:40, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Just copy it back in? ... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:42, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Wait, you didn't just go back and copy/paste it out of the cached version? :/ --71.229 19:43, 15 June 2008 (EDT) EC lol ::I wonder about him —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:45, 15 June 2008 (EDT) FUCKING HARD Warrior, Ranger, Monk, Mesmer. Everything else is cspace lawl. Playing a flagger well is difficult. — Skakid 19:49, 15 June 2008 (EDT) It's much better now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:32, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :I liked mine better. :< --71.229 04:48, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:51, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Ritualists Aren't dead in PvP. LOL IM RUNNIN UR FLAG. Blackened 04:57, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Splinter Weapon and Arage got nerfed pretty hard, well Arage not that badly for VoD farming. I haven't obsed since the update and I imagine it hasn't taken full effect yet but rits aren't that shit hot in PvP any more from my position on the theorycrafting stand. - 05:02, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::True, but it's them or an Ele for flag running and I've obsed a little bit and haven't seen less Rt's and more E's.. which leads me to assume they're still being used for the purpose of running around.--Blackened 05:04, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::Monk runners too. Maybe we will all just become Korean and stop using designated flag runners. I kind of think it's a bit early and people haven't decided what is better yet. - 05:05, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:06, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::People have pretty much reverted to what they were using before Dervsmite. SW is worse than it was but it's still probably more useful than any other Ritualist skill you could replace it with. In any case, using the argument that people run flags with Rits to say that Rits aren't dead in PvP makes me sad. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:09, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well it's true :(--Blackened 05:10, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Dervsmites still meta tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:26, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I've only seen it twice in Top GvG obs in the past two days and it wasn't rolling balanced any more. Maybe I've been obsing at the wrong times.- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:31, 16 June 2008 (EDT) Elementalists ...are so impossibly easy in both PvE and PvP you completely forgot to mention them at all =O Silavor 10:13, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Can't believe I forgot them. 1 sec. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:15, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Playing a PvP ele well is pretty damn hard. There's alot of multi tasking with some of the bars. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:04, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::It isn't that hard actually. You just keep your attunement up, snare the targets/spike/blind/whatever the targets you are supposed to, and do your second task. (Don't care whether it's aegis or WoW or whatever.) The only hard part is when your tactics caller asks for a rodgorts spike every 8 seconds, heats (including savannah, so no mb.) every 15 and weapon of warding every 5. Even with constant attunement and glyph on recharge your energy will die soon that way. (Guess what! The caller for my guild does that!) Brandnew. 06:32, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You've clearly never played a non-bitchrole ele at a respectable level then. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:36, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Depends on what in your eyes is respectable. Brandnew. 06:39, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Top 100- -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:41, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I've done top 100 allright, in Glory of Death. Back in factions. For two weeks, after that I grew retired of GW and had quite a long break. My peak was at r83 only, given, but hey; that's top 100 aswell. (Well, actually it was at r35, but that was just after ladder reset with a pve guild with Illusionary Weaponry way.) Brandnew. 06:45, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::As a non bitchrole ele? There's a lot more to it than spike assisting and using WoW/aegis if you want to be effective. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:47, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Redifine 'bitchrole' (not having english for your first language is semi-lame.) But I actually got in by b-lighting, played backline most of the time. Only played ele for like, 3 to 4 GvG's so I probably should keep my mouth shut. Brandnew. 06:51, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::hehe. Tab called Rawr respectable. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:59, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The guild rawr? Of course they're respectable, running gay shit doesn't stop them being good. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:00, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::oops. Mr Serious is Serious. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:03, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::ups. Mr Pianc needs to pokebattle Tab sometime. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:04, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:06, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That reminds me. You want some leftovers and shit before I restart? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:07, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Any stuff like that you don't want would be hawt. Leftovers, 'spensive/rare TMs, Choice stuff. I don't really have any hawt mcpokes at the moment because I've been working on my BT team. Haunter needs to be evo'd, Feebas needs to be 50'd+evo'd, and all three of them then need to have their skills fixed. After that begins the PvP breeding. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:12, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I have a fuckload of TMs. Just trade me some stuff, I'll teach it what you want, give it an item and send it back. cba doing a billion trades. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:14, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::tbh 1 leftovers, a couple TMs I need, and mebbe a choice band/specs/scarf would be more than plenty. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:26, 17 July 2008 (EDT)